Pipe contractors are always looking for new ways to improve on setting pipe. Setting pipe is a highly skilled procedure that often takes many years of experience to do properly.
The present invention generally relates to a fitting system. More specifically, the invention is a pipe fitting system.
It is an object of the invention to provide a pipe fitting system that allows a user to relatively more quickly, easily and accurately fit one or more pipes, one or more flanges and one or more fittings.
It is an object of the invention to provide a pipe fitting system that allows a user to fit one or more pipes, one or more flanges and one or more fittings alone without the need for assistance from one or more additional persons.
It is an object of the invention to provide a pipe fitting system that allows a user to relatively more consistently align, level, square and plumb one or more pipes, one or more flanges and one or more fittings.
What is really needed is a pipe fitting system that allows a user to relatively more quickly, easily and accurately fit one or more pipes, one or more flanges and one or more fittings that allows a user to fit one or more pipes, one or more flanges and one or more fittings alone without the need for assistance from one or more additional persons that allows a user to relatively more consistently align, level, square and plumb one or more pipes, one or more flanges and one or more fittings.